


The best gift ever

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fnatic, Friendship, M/M, Oral, blowjob, happybirthday, present, selfmade's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Nemesis se preguntaba qué debería regalarle a Selfmade por su cumpleaños.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The best gift ever

**Author's Note:**

> Recordatorio:  
> Tim = Nemesis  
> Oskar = Selfmade

Intentaba no hacer ruido. 

Eran las 2 am y el resto del equipo estaba durmiendo, por lo que tenía que intentar reprimir su voz.

Sin embargo, para Selfmade, era bastante complicado. Era difícil no suspirar con fuerza al sentir los labios y la lengua de Nemesis en su miembro, cada vez aumentando más la velocidad y provocándole un placer indescriptible. 

Quería decírselo en voz alta, quería pedirle que no se detuviera, que fuera aún más rápido, que lo estaba haciendo genial, que estaba a punto de correrse…

A Tim todavía le costaba comprender cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Mejor dicho, no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Había cedido totalmente ante una idea, probablemente de coña, que uno de sus seguidores comentó en su Discord. 

Todo había empezado con una inocente pregunta que le hicieron. 

_“¿Qué le regalarás a Selfmade por su cumpleaños?’’_

Y dándose cuenta de que el 15 de Diciembre estaba más próximo de lo que pensaba, y que todo el equipo estaba junto en Londres por el bootcamp, tenía que pensar en algo urgentemente. Pero… no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

Quizás, su mayor error fue pedir ideas. Y fue entonces cuando el chat general de su Discord se llenó de decenas de ideas, muchas bastante estúpidas, seguidas por un último consejo que le había resultado demasiado tentador

_“¿Y qué tal si le haces un oral? KEKW’’_

Porque no era una mala idea en absoluto, y la única pregunta era si a Oskar le parecería bien y lo aceptaría.

Tim no tardó ni un solo segundo en deducir la respuesta. Le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que la confianza que había entre ambos era bastante grande. Además, varias veces, cuando estuvieron juntos en Mad Lions, ya habían tenido algún momento a solas un tanto comprometedor. Y, ahora, los dos volvían a estar juntos en Fnatic.

Antes de las doce, todos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones para seguir jugando por cuenta propia o simplemente descansar y/o ver una serie. El sábado 14 había sido bastante divertido. Todos habían jugado al Rey Poro y, después de que Hyli decidiera dejarlo por un rato, crearon un equipo de Clash con Rekkles en la toplane y la novia de Bwipo y este en la botlane. Claramente, stompearon todas las partidas.

Nemesis había esperado a que todos estuvieran durmiendo. También se había asegurado de que su amigo siguiera despierto, enviándose mensajes el uno al otro como de costumbre y aprovechando a felicitarle por ahí. 

_“¿No quieres venir a mi cuarto? Podemos ver una serie o algo. Aún no tengo sueño.’’_

_“¿Quieres recibir ya tu regalo de cumpleaños?’’_

_“Espera, ¿me has comprado algo?’’_

_“No exactamente.’’_

En realidad, Selfmade no se esperaba ese tipo de regalo. Al menos, no hasta que vio cómo Nemesis entraba a su habitación, se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta y le decía que se pusiera cómodo en la cama. 

No podía evitar sonreír. Tim siempre sacaba lo mejor de él.

—¿De verdad vas a…? —inquirió Oskar, manteniendo una risa provocadora y mirando a Tim a los ojos, el cual ya se había arrodillado.

—Es tu cumpleaños —se limitó a responder, arqueando una ceja y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Y Selfmade nunca había esperado que Nemesis fuera tan bueno en eso. Tampoco sabía si en realidad el simple hecho de que fuese Tim el que estuviera haciéndole un oral influía, pero, en aquellos instantes, su lengua, conforme recorría cada zona de su miembro poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta para luego introducírselo lo más que pudiera en su boca, le hacía sentir la más placentera gloria. Dejaba escapar leves suspiros, mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que Nemesis alzaba la vista para dedicarle una breve mirada. 

Le ponía mucho. Demasiado.

Oskar había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había masturbado pensando en Tim. En su amigo. Todas esas veces que veía sus streams de Twitch para escuchar su voz, para ver su rostro. Y, ahora, ese mismo chico estaba haciéndole un oral.

Y no existía mejor regalo en el mundo.

Nemesis había aumentado la velocidad al darse cuenta de que Selfmade estaba en su límite. En pocos segundos iba a correrse, y la mano que había pasado por el cabello de Tim, haciendo más profundo el oral, se lo había dado a entender.

Tragó todo aquel líquido viscoso en silencio, permaneciendo así durante un breve instante mientras Oskar seguía jadeando tras uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. 

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Nemesis mientras se limpiaba el semen restante en sus labios.

—El mejor regalo del mundo —suspiró Selfmade con una sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, tenía pensado que mi primer fanfic sobre Fnatic fuese un longfic Rekkles x Nemesis con mucho fluff, y de alguna manera ha terminado en un pequeño NSFW de Selfmade y Nemesis xD. Como mi inglés es una mierda no me vi capaz de escribirlo en inglés, pero me hubiera gustado más así ;-; en fin, con la llegada de Selfmade a Fnatic hay tantos fics que tengo en mente que ufff xD amo muchísimo el Rekkles x Nemesis x Selfmade. Y todos los estados de instagram y publicaciones de twitter aportan muchas más ideas y material para ello. Btw, lo del rey poro y clash es real xD les vi jugando juntos y grabé unas 5 partidas ;; me encanta verles divirtiéndose q__q ojalá haber podido escuchar el chat de voz cuando Nemesis (full vida) le robó una cura a Bwipo cuando este estaba bajo de vida xDD y en una de las del rey poro Nemi estaba con Yuumi supporteando a Selfmade que iba con Draven <333 I FUCKING LOVE THEM ;;;;;;


End file.
